


The little Water Tribe girl

by TheRegularWriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Hugs, I mean it's Zutara so ofc it's divergent lmao, Idk how to feel about the title though, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Zuko (Avatar), Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Probably Canon Divergent, Trauma, Who would have known I'd be writing for Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegularWriter/pseuds/TheRegularWriter
Summary: “… But I am ready to forgive you.”There’s a moment where Zuko and Katara stare at each other. When she suddenly launches herself at him, Zuko almost backs away – but it soon hits him that Katara is hugging him.(It shouldn’t feel as good as it does. And it shouldn’t end so fast, either.)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	The little Water Tribe girl

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have known I'd end up in Zutara hell? AND WRITE FOR AVATAR?? What a concept. Is anyone still out there, though? I arrived too late in the ATLA bandwagon...
> 
> Pretty sure I'm not the first one to write something like this, but The Southern Raiders is actually my favorite episode in Book 3 - all controversy aside when it comes to some writing choices. Loved Zuko and Katara's dynamic there, so I gave it a try here. This takes place by the end of the episode.
> 
> Hopefully, this isn't too far-fetched, because I have never written any of the ATLA characters before. I hope I did them justice... though it might be a little canon divergent because it's Zutara shjgfdhgf
> 
> Enjoy!

On the way back, there are no words shared.

There is only the wind hitting Appa’s fur, and the rain until they escape the gloomy clouds. From tempestuous, the sky has turned peaceful, colorful, beautiful. Almost a contrast to the dead silence that looms over the giant, flying creature.

Zuko has taken in piloting. He has heard nothing from Katara since the confrontation, nor has he said anything. He knows she needs privacy. Her own time, and, above all, rest. It’s certainly difficult for her.

In the span of these last days, Zuko learned a side of Katara that he doesn’t believe people have quite seen. A side of repressed anger. A traumatized little girl who was forced to live the rest of her life without her mother, and, consequently, matured young. Too young. She has grown up, and has put others before her all her life, until she yelled, cried, showed powers Zuko had never seen. He didn’t know what it was at first sight, before it came to him: bloodbending. After all, it is a branch of waterbending.

Once again, there is nothing Zuko can _say_ to make things better. They won’t. She lost someone she loved. The Fire Nation took her mother away from her for good. He wishes he could say something, but he’s not exactly the best role model. Not after throwing her trust away in the first time.

In the very least, he could give her this. As much as it hurt, she was able to focus on her pain, and not push it aside anymore.

So, this time, Zuko is less annoyed at how long Appa usually takes to go anywhere. He’s been getting used to it, but this time feels more necessary.

Especially as he also decides where everyone can stay until the awaited battle.

* * *

Katara doesn’t understand why they’re here before finding Aang and the others.

“What is this place?”

Zuko faces the same abandoned house. To think he’s been here not too long ago, with Azula, Ty Lee and… Mai. A vacation gone wrong, though it was helpful for him to recognize his own feelings.

“My family used to come here a lot,” Zuko explains. “When everything was… fine.”

Katara stands next to him, and from the corner of his eye, she’s staring at him in empathy. Zuko shuts his eyes.

“No one has been around for a long time.” He pauses. “We could stay here until Aang is ready.”

“Are you sure?”

(In such simple words, Zuko knows the meaning behind them. Whether _he_ would be alright staying in this place. But this isn’t about him anymore.)

“More than I’ve ever been.”

She doesn’t protest. Zuko gazes back at her. Katara is hugging herself, sorrow and anger still clear in her expression, in her stance; tear stains very much visible. Unconsciously, he realizes he’s approaching a hand towards her. He stops and puts it back down.

She needs to be alone.

“I’m going to get the others,” Zuko tells her. “You stay here.”

“What? Zuko—”

“We’ll be fine.” He’s already making way towards Appa, though he stops and reassures, “I’ll take care of it.”

Katara seems conflicted yet, at last, she accepts. She stands by the dock and shyly waves a hand at him and Appa once they take off. Zuko takes one glance at the beach before they’re far away.

She’s not as resistant as before. Her resistance is gone; but she allows herself to stay. To talk to herself, for once and for all.

He hopes so.

* * *

When they all get there, the sun is already setting. Katara has not left the dock since, having sat on it, feet touching water.

Zuko told them what happened. Aang is satisfied with her choice. Zuko is, too; but it’s far from simply forgiving the murderer of her mother. Katara clears that up.

“But I didn’t forgive him. I’ll never forgive him.”

And that’s alright.

Yet Katara looks at Zuko, a smile appearing in her face. Perhaps her first smile in days.

“… But I am ready to forgive you.”

There’s a moment where Zuko and Katara stare at each other. When she suddenly launches herself at him, Zuko almost backs away – but it soon hits him that Katara is hugging him.

(It shouldn’t feel as good as it does. And it shouldn’t end so fast, either.)

Her hand is on his shoulder then, and Katara’s look means more than a mere ‘thank you’. It stores thousands of words but overall gratefulness. Zuko smiles in return, and so she walks away. He watches her go, fulfilled and relieved their tensions have been solved… even though there’s something aching, as if he’s missing something he’s just lost. He pushes it aside, for now.

“You were right about what Katara needed,” He talks to Aang. “Violence wasn’t the answer.”

“It never is.”

“Then I have a question for you.” Zuko turns around. “What are you gonna do when you face my father?”

At that, Aang becomes worried. He looks unsure and lost of what he should answer. As much as he understands the kid has been taught to not use violence in conflicts, the older boy can only wonder what he might do when there’s the supreme Fire Lord in mind.

Zuko eventually walks away, too. He should guide everyone through his old beach house.

* * *

Night arrives, and Zuko is wide awake. A peaceful night of sleep sure is a foreign concept to him.

Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph give him their good nights, and settle in the multiple rooms of the house. Eventually, Katara is the last one to appear, when everyone else has already gone to sleep.

Zuko checks on her. Katara looks as exhausted, but in a different way. There’s a tang of the peace and hope she believes in. The heartbreak is never gone from there, yet he can conclude she must feel better. Her necklace shines with the moon.

Katara is not quick to say good night and leave, though.

“Are you okay?”

He leans on the porch, face half buried by his sleeves.

“No.” He leaves it for a moment before adding, rather positively, “I’ve been worse, though.”

She hums and mumbles, “Yeah… me too.”

Her presence doesn’t bother him. It helps.

The moon is high in the dark sky, the waves hitting the shore in the distance. It all brings him back to a younger Zuko running the way to this spot and stargaze when he couldn’t sleep. His mother would later find him and tag along, so they’d give the stars random names…

His breath heats up.

However, a hand makes its way to his back. He doesn’t flinch, knowing where it comes from.

“I’m sorry,” Katara sighs. “It mustn’t be easy coming back here.”

The somewhat tour Zuko led wasn’t much of a struggle, yet the grief over days he won’t have again was right there. The others acknowledged it in their own ways.

“It’s not.”

They say nothing else.

Katara keeps her hand there. It’s rather soothing. Ironically, it warms him more, when he’s the one that can breathe fire now. Regardless, the warmth of a touch is different. Not something he has had much, only from his mother and his uncle (who he took for granted).

“You should try to rest, Zuko,” Katara whispers at him, finally. “We’ve had a long day.”

He hides a tragic smile beneath his sleeves. Zuko then raises himself, standing right in front of her. Close.

Katara stares back. Although it’s dark, her blue eyes are as remarkable as they always are.

(Despite everything, Zuko can only be glad he could make things up with Katara. He can’t bear failing someone as kind and trustworthy again.)

Zuko might as well head inside and sleep. He’s tasked with teaching Aang to firebend until the comet arrives.

For some reason, he stays in that little world, filled with stars and the moon, the water from afar sounding louder and alive once Katara smiles.

He opens his mouth, even though he’s not sure what to say.

The fieldtrips (as Aang worded it) had their own impacts. Even then, this last one with Katara turned out more differently than expected. He’s known Aang. He’s somewhat known Sokka, though he wasn’t aware of the other’s feelings of failure after his first invasion. What he had with Katara was distinct. He knew of her caring side way back in Ba Sing Se, and her trauma; but not her rage. Not the explicit details of what happened, of her grief. Zuko guided her in the only way he knew, from Iroh.

Now, he sees her as more. More than the nice, pretty girl from the Water Tribe. Just like she must see more in him.

Zuko comes closer, even more than they have already been. He hesitates. She notices.

The girl touches his shoulder a second time today, perhaps in reassurance. He asks her a question with just a look, and she confirms with a nod.

Thus, he brings her close to his arms. Katara is calm in the embrace, in contrast to Zuko’s… desperate approach.

So many things he could say.

_Thank you._

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

(She appears to hear them anyway.)

Fighting against the breeze from the dark night, Zuko and Katara are safe with each other. He feels her long, long hair beneath his fingers, his scar barely touching her face. Katara’s hands feel so soft against him. Might be unbelievable she tortured a Southern Raider using his blood… Though, really, Zuko is not here to judge.

He breathes her scent and his tension is gone. He… likes this.

All too soon, it ends. It must.

Zuko is the one that lets go. Katara looks taken aback, as if she’s realized something.

“I…” She bites her lip. “I should go.”

Zuko lowers his gaze. “… Yeah.”

They’re practically glued to one another. Impossible to avoid each other’s stares.

(Is Katara blushing? Is _he?_ His face feels like burning, yet it’s nothing like the feeling of getting its left side scarred. It’s… a _good_ kind of burning.)

“Good night, Zuko.”

The words bring him back to reality.

“Oh. Good night.”

Her steps are slow, but after she shoots him what appears to be a flustered smile, Katara’s pace fastens. Zuko is not sure what just happened.

… It wasn’t bad.

Zuko doesn’t take too long to go to bed, nor does he stare at the ceiling for hours, thinking of the worst.

(Although she’s not here right now, he can feel her warmth.)

(He feels complete.)


End file.
